There are many kinds of memory devices including semiconductors. For example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a static random access memory (SRAM), an electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM), a flash memory, and the like can be given.
In a DRAM, data is stored by holding charge in a capacitor which is provided in a memory cell. However, even when a transistor used for switching is in an off state, a slight amount of leakage current is generated between a source and a drain; thus, the data is lost within a relatively short time (several tens of seconds at the longest). Therefore, the data needs to be rewritten (refreshed) on a certain cycle (generally on a cycle of several tens of milliseconds).
In an SRAM, data is held by utilizing a bistable state of a flip-flop circuit. A CMOS inverter is generally used in a flip-flop circuit of an SRAM; however, six transistors are used in one memory cell and the degree of integration of the SRAM is lower than that of a DRAM. In addition, the data is lost when power is not supplied.
On the other hand, in an EEPROM or a flash memory, a so-called floating gate is provided between a channel and a gate and charge is stored in the floating gate, whereby data is held. The charge stored in the floating gate is held even after power supply to a transistor stops, which is why these memories are called non-volatile memories. As for a flash memory, Patent Document 1 may be referred to, for example.
In this specification, a memory having a floating gate, examples of which are an EEPROM and a flash memory, is called a floating gate non-volatile memory (FGNVM). Since multilevel data can be stored in one memory cell in an FGNVM, storage capacity can be large. Further, since the number of contact holes can be significantly decreased in a NAND-type flash memory, the degree of integration can be increased to some extent.
However, in a conventional FGNVM, high voltage is needed at the time of injection of charge to a floating gate or removal of the charge. Because of this, deterioration of a gate insulating film cannot be avoided and it is not possible to limitlessly repeat writing and erasing operations.